


【瞳耀】《伪.SCI谜案集第三部》之迷踪.番外

by zyx900800



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Relationships: 瞳耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【瞳耀】《伪.SCI谜案集第三部》之迷踪.番外

番外：白大组长的特效药

柔和的月光从巴厘纱窗帘缝隙中透过，洒在病房内的实木地板上，落下了一个又一个小光圈。轻轻拧开床头灯，展耀悄悄从外间陪护床上起身，穿上拖鞋轻手轻脚去看在里间睡觉的白羽瞳。

前些日子，经过外交部门和Y国严正交涉，对方不得不将生物智能芯片的工作原理尽数告之，而且表示只要取出后对人体影响几乎为零，还愿意承担展耀在此期间的医疗费用等等。但白羽瞳不敢大意，拜托大姐白磬堂从国外请来几位知名神经学科专家会诊后，才给展耀脖子上的芯片取出来，又经过一周时间观察，专家们都表示，展耀身体一切如常，后续只需定时复诊即可。

展耀这边治疗一结束，白羽瞳便在医院待不住了，非要和他一起出院。深谙自家弟弟的脾气，于是大姐白磬堂再度出马，给白羽瞳转了院，安排到一家安静的私人医院继续治疗。

这家私人医院从医生到硬件设施都比公立医院好很多，白羽瞳住的又是VIP病房，这一层只有这一间。院方为他配备两名医生和四名护士，从入院到出院只为白羽瞳一人服务，保证从治疗到康复全程负责。

为了能让白羽瞳安心养伤，展耀自然也得陪着一起住进来，并且应白大组长的强烈要求，还得住在同一间病房里。

今天白羽瞳做了一整天的治疗和检查有些累了，所以早早就上了床睡觉。展耀躺在外间，却被一连串的噩梦惊醒睡不着，干脆起来去看白羽瞳。

里间十分安静，除了病床上方的监控仪器持续发出正常低鸣声外，就是白羽瞳平稳的呼吸声，展耀轻吁了一口气，坐在床前呆呆看着他。

这些日子以来，这人受了多少伤啊！先是肩头擦伤肋下中枪，失血过多泡在海水里感染，未等痊愈又上赌船，然后就是被Mark等人轮番酷刑折磨，一脚都迈进鬼门关了差点抢救不回来，最后却又被自己给捅了一刀！

想起这些展耀就是一阵阵后怕。这两天连护士给白羽瞳换药时他都不敢多看，那些快愈合的红色瘢痕真的很刺眼！它们无时无刻不在提醒展耀着，白羽瞳为了救他不顾生死不计后果，而他却差点成了那个害死白羽瞳的人！

心头蓦地一阵绞痛，展耀伸出手想去摸一摸白羽瞳的脸颊，想了想还是算了，结果腕子却被一把抓住。

“你没睡着啊？”展耀惊讶

白羽瞳却一眼瞥见他眼眶微红，便道“你一来我就醒了，怎么还不睡？”

“睡不着，”展耀沉声道，又抬眼“就想看着你！”

白羽瞳笑了，往床里挪了挪，掀开被子拍拍空出来的地方，道“上来！”

私人医院的病床自然是宽敞的双人床，两个大男人躺在上面也不会挤。展耀从善如流的脱了鞋子，挨着白羽瞳躺下了。

“猫儿！”

“嗯~”

“猫儿！”

“什么？”

“就想叫你的名字！”某只大老鼠侧过身来，学着展耀的语气，一双风流含情的眸子向他看过来。

“你啊......”展耀也侧过身来，用手描摩着对方明显消瘦的脸庞，觉得心里那些不安和惶恐慢慢消散了。果然是这样，只要待在白羽瞳身边，展耀就觉得特别舒心和安然，白羽瞳就像大山像海洋像红日，总是能包容温暖着自己。

情不自禁，他凑上去轻吻白羽瞳的唇珠，道“太晚了，睡吧！徐医生说了，你该多休息！”

“那再亲一下！”白羽瞳闭上眼睛，展耀便又亲了一下

“再亲一下嘛！”白羽瞳嘴巴撅起老高，展耀只好又亲了一下

“再——”白羽瞳没完没了

“再什么再，睡觉……唔！”展耀被他惹毛了，结果话未说完，白羽瞳已经扣住他后脑吻了上去。

一条火热湿滑的舌头很快进入展耀口中辗转吸吮，展耀初时还有点发愣，既而便温柔的仰头回应，既然情涌难抑，那就顺依本心好了。

两人许久未曾亲热，这一番激吻立即勾起欲望，唇舌交战难舍难分，势要分个上下！无奈展耀技不如人，稍一松懈就被白羽瞳裹住舌根用力一吸，立刻觉得一阵酥麻从脊背窜向四肢，手脚就这么松软下来。

不一会儿，展耀身上的睡衣已被扯得大开，白羽瞳一边继续与他接吻，一边用拇指和食指揉搓胸前两点凸起，被那带着薄茧的指肚用力蹂躏着，两个粉色小豆很快就硬挺起来，丝丝涨痛让展耀身体不自觉的颤动着，双眸失神蒙着水光，身下勃物也逐渐抬起头来。

白羽瞳自然不能止步于此，他曲膝强势顶进展耀双腿之间，隔着一层布料轻轻磨蹭着那勃物的根部，令它愈发兴奋而充盈起来；而另一只手则探进展耀的睡衣下摆，顺着他细滑腰线逐渐向下，越过挺翘臀峰去按揉那中间的隐秘处。

几处敏感点均被白羽瞳全面掌控，展耀只能紧紧搂住他的肩膀，任那些高低婉转的呻吟不时溢出。在白羽瞳的猛烈而富有技巧的攻势下，展耀很快就败下阵来，泄了一身。

他额前鬓角汗珠滑落，仰面朝天躺在床上轻喘。睡衣大敞着，胸前两点早已红肿涨大，裤子被褪至膝下，刚刚喷发过的勃物软在双腿之间，头部犹自滴着残液......

画面淫靡而情色，直叫白羽瞳看得脸红心燥，恨不得提枪就上。可没等他有所行动，展耀却伸手抵住他胸膛，喘着气道“别，你伤还没好！”

白羽瞳故作失望，一双凤眸却灼灼发亮，一把将展耀的手扣在自己身下硬挺挺的勃物上，道“那怎么办？这里又疼又涨，猫儿帮帮我！”

“......嗯！”展耀紧抿薄唇小声应着，却被那隔着一层薄薄棉质病号服的家伙惊得不轻！就在两人这说话的功夫儿，那处好像又涨大了一圈。

“猫儿~快点！”在白大组长低沉性感的声线中，展耀红着脸将自己的手从他裤腰里伸了进去。

“嗯......”只是被那柔软手指碰到而已，白羽瞳已经觉得欲火焚身了，他闭上眼睛，忍不住在展耀掌心挺起胯来。

展副组长的脸立刻更红了，他在这种事情上实在是木讷的可以，本就勉强才能握住那硕大之物，被白羽瞳这一挺动，便更不知如何是好了，只能毫无技巧的跟着上下撸动着。

不过就算是这样白大组长也是享受得很，看那小猫乖顺的倚在自己身旁，脸颊飞红的用手帮着自己......上衣皱巴巴丢在一旁，露出泛着情欲色泽的瘦弱胸膛，上面那两点红色尤其鲜艳，睡裤早已不知所踪，两条修长白皙的腿无力的大敞着，只有那对湿漉漉的眸子还闪着光彩！

二十多分钟过去了，展耀两只手腕都酸麻了，可是白羽瞳的大家伙依旧硬烫尖挺，就是不泄！

展耀无奈呲牙“你怎么还没好……我手都没劲儿了！”

看着那猫儿略委屈的样子，白羽瞳笑着凑过来，轻轻啃咬他的圆透耳垂，并且暧昧的道“你老公天赋异秉——持久！”

展耀被白羽瞳这一咬打了个激灵，手下就松了劲儿，瞪了他一眼，心想不如扔下他不管算了。

没想到展耀刚有这想法，白羽瞳就突然翻身将他摁在身下，一脸坏笑的道“干嘛？还没帮完老公就想跑啊？”

这种事怎么能也这么默契的？展副组长咬咬牙，生硬的道“你身体还没恢复，要不下次吧！”

“不行！”白大组长拒绝得干脆，用身下硬得像烙铁一样的大家伙猛戳他的小腹，道“如果它今天出不来，我会生生憋死的！”

“那你自己弄吧！”某猫儿只想撂挑子

“我肩膀有伤，胳膊抬不动啊！”某鼠儿开始耍赖

“......”欲哭无泪的展耀最终还是脱掉身上碍事的裤子，然后又三两下扒掉了白羽瞳的病号服，分开腿骑在了他身上！

口干舌燥的白大组长不停舔着嘴唇，胸腔里的心脏跳得简直像在擂鼓！我的宝贝猫儿！这是要——骑乘位吗？

“呃......”哪料想展耀刚刚气势如虹的跨上来，就坐在那里蔫了！真是昏了头，这是在医院啊！也没准备润滑剂什么的，总不能就这么让白羽瞳直接进去吧？

白羽瞳当然看出他在担心什么，笑着拉开床头抽屉，从里面翻出一管东西，递给展耀道“用这个！”

展耀拿来一看，是一管没开封的润滑剂，还是两人常用的牌子。这东西是哪里来的？不对，住院呢，他竟然准备这种东西！

展耀一抬头，却见白羽瞳用那双充满欲望的炙热眼睛看着自己，顿时什么话也说不出口了！

骑虎难下！某猫儿拧开了盖子，可是接下来又为难了，现在这架势，难不成要当着白羽瞳的面给自己扩张？这也太丢脸了吧！

“我去一下洗手间！很快”说完，展耀便要下床，打算去洗手间里再弄。

结果白羽瞳一把抓住他的脚踝，频频摇头“NoNoNo，就在这里!”

展耀一呲牙，白羽瞳又道“我就想看猫儿在我面前给自己弄！”

展耀的脸当即红成了煮螃蟹，这个天下第一色的臭老鼠！居然要求自己，唉！这算不算是自作自“受”啊！他叹了一口气，还是挤了些润滑剂在手上，稍稍抬起身体，再掰开臀瓣颤微微的探进去一根手指......

之前展耀从没想过有一天自己给自己扩张，还要在白羽瞳在面前摆出这种羞耻的姿势！他本就没什么经验，扩张过程更是缓慢，十分钟过去了只伸入一个手指，便已被异物感刺激的直不起腰来。

白羽瞳虽想继续观赏这难得一见的活色春香小猫图，无奈身下的大家伙再也挺不了了，于是他将展耀拉倒在自己胸前，然后握住对方深入体内的手指稍一用力，硬是将自己食指也一并探了进去！

“别！小白~”展耀一声惊呼，声音高亢带着颤音，差点让白大组长瞬间就泄了，还好他挺住了。于是在白大组长的热情协助下，软穴终于很快张开许多，准备好容纳他的硕大了！

双腿发着抖，展耀扶着烙铁一般的大家伙刚坐进个头就觉得身下像要被撕裂开来一样，他求助道“小白~”

早就按捺不住的白羽瞳立刻狠狠掐住展耀腰窝，向上就是一顶！

“啊——”展耀惊叫一声，随即捂住了嘴，虽说今天查房已经结束了，医生和护士都不会再来。不过万一他这叫声把人给招来了，那场面可就难堪了......

“别愣着啊，猫儿你倒是动一动啊！”某鼠完全没有被人听见的担忧，躺在那里不停催促。

展耀这会儿已经开始后悔了，自己刚才到底是哪根筋搭错了，怎么就头脑一热主动骑到白羽瞳身上呢？他咬着下唇，认命的开始上下动起来。

病房中响起令人脸红心跳的啪啪声！偏那躺享其成的某鼠还不住指导着“前后动一动，对！左右也可以，就像划圈一样！”

“屁股收得紧些，对，用力一点！”

“哇！好爽~猫儿，动作再快点！”

......

可怜展副组长累得汗湿脊背，不过终于也觉出其中乐趣来。骑乘这种姿势自己可以控制角度和快慢，每当两人交合时，他都可以清晰感受到白羽瞳勃物上粗壮的筋络，和摩擦自己内壁时带来的销魂快感。果然是个好姿势！

展耀高高昂起头，双手向后撑在身体两侧，细碎汗珠顺着他的眉峰滑落，模糊了眼前的一切，仅凭意识在上下动作着。不过事实证明，他还是太小看白大组长的持久力了！虽然他绷起身体使尽全身力气，可是又过去二十分钟了，直到感觉腰都快断了，白羽瞳还是没有任何喷发的迹象，嘴上倒是荤话不断。

“猫儿，你里面好舒服，又热又紧！”

“我的猫儿，你夹得我命都要没了，好想一直这样！”

“猫儿快看，你下面弄得我满手都是——”

“......闭嘴！”精疲力竭的展耀大口喘气，好不容易才吐出这两个字！

于是白羽瞳决定闭嘴享受，好不容易他觉得高潮快到的时候，展耀却一下子瘫倒在他身上，浑身就像从水里捞出来一样，湿滑得白羽瞳扶都扶不起来！

“我没力气了！”展副组长认输了

天生劳碌命的白大组长长叹一声，还是自力更生吧！他干脆就这么躺着搂住那细瘦腰支，用胯部向上用力顶起来！

“慢，慢一点！小白慢点——”在展耀的惊呼声中，白羽瞳的腰却仿佛装了马达一样，大冲大撞还越来越快！

展耀抬不起头来，伏在白羽瞳胸膛上不时惊呼着，感觉自己就像坐在被大浪掀起的船头，虽然被颠得左右乱晃，但身体里的那根东西却能将他牢牢楔住！

终于，一股热流疾射进展耀体内，肠壁被烫得不停抽搐着，而展耀也被激得再次泄了出来，然后两人都长长呼出一口气躺下了。

趴在白羽瞳身上休息的展耀，浑身就像被拆散了一样，剧烈的喘息着。好不容易觉得缓过来了，却突然想到了一个问题：白羽瞳刚才这么剧烈动作，会不会把小腹上缝合的地方挣开线了？

想到这里，展耀慢慢挪动身体准备去看白羽瞳的伤口，却不想这一动作迫使体内那个还没完全软下来家伙掉了出来，而且在分开时犹自不舍的发出一声暧昧水声，让展副组长顿时又红了脸。

于是白羽瞳痞痞的声音响了起来“猫儿你看，它舍不得从你里面出来呢！”

“！”真想一巴掌糊上那张不知羞的嘴，无奈展耀连抬手的力气都没有，只好翻了一个白眼。却没想到这时白羽瞳突然扶着自己坐起身来，展耀迷迷糊糊的被他抱起来揽住腰身，白羽瞳将头埋在他颈前用舌头轻轻舔弄那精巧喉结，就着刚刚射进去的滑腻浊液，再次分开他双腿顶了进去，又一次缓缓动作起来。

泄过两次的展耀哪里还有力气反抗，只能嗯嗯哼哼的任其所为。而白羽瞳却起了坏心眼，一只手抓住展耀那软绵绵的勃物，配合自己的动作上下套弄着，或是用指肚绕着顶端的小孔不停打转，或是把玩着后面那两个沉甸甸的圆球，直弄得展耀低呤连连，不停求饶。

终于，在白大组长颇有技巧的套弄下，展耀第三次交待在他的手里，而白羽瞳也再次热流尽数射进展耀体内，而后心满意足的放过了他。累得几乎睁不开眼的展副组长在昏过去之前还不望看了一眼白羽瞳小腹上的弹力绷带。心道：还好，没有血迹透出来，明早得让医生再给仔细检查一下比较好。

这一夜着实把展副组长累得够呛，直到睡到第二天中午才悠悠醒转！稍一活动，就能感觉后穴和腰部酸疼不已，不过身体倒是清清爽爽，也换上了干净的衣服，显然之后那个自称 “虚弱到抬不起胳膊”的某人给他全面清理过了。

展耀坐起身来，却没看见白羽瞳，忙叫道“小白！小白！”

“哎！我来了！”白羽瞳推着一个小餐车从外间进来，上面放着精美的饭食和水果，应该是今天的午餐。

“你怎么能随便下床呢，还出去取餐！”展耀顾不得穿鞋，赤着脚迎上去。

“你看你，光着脚下地板还说我！”白羽瞳放下餐车，过来倾下身子揽住他的腰就想把人抱回床上去。

“小心别扯开刀口！”展耀赶紧阻止这个不管不顾的人，又掀开他的病号服，看着小腹上的绷带问“今天上药了吗？缝合的地方没裂开吧！”

“没裂开！因为我用了特效药！你看我，现在什么事都没有了！”白羽瞳精气神十足的答道

展耀放下他的衣服下摆，问“什么特效药？怎么不早点用？没有副作用吧？”

“当然没有了！这特效药效果惊人，才一晚上我就神清气爽了！”白羽瞳用手刮了一下展耀的鼻子，道“是漂亮猫儿牌的特效药！”

展耀脸一红反应过来，道“脸皮可真厚！”

“承蒙夸奖！”白羽瞳调皮的眨了下眼，过去把拖鞋拿来让展耀穿上，又道“去洗漱吧猫儿，我们要吃早饭兼中饭了！”

“护士哪儿去了？怎么能让病人自己去取餐呢？”展耀皱着眉头，平常这个时间护士早就进来做各种检查了。

“我没让她们进来，怕打扰你休息！午餐送到门口了，我就推进来而已！”白羽瞳解释道

“哦！”展耀低头不说话了。是啊，本来他是来陪护的，结果却睡在了病人床上，还让病人自己去取餐，这算怎么一回事啊？

“想什么呢，猫儿！”白羽瞳问他

“没什么，我去洗漱！”展耀赶紧进了洗手间

等白羽瞳把餐食摆好，展耀也洗漱完毕。两人坐在餐桌旁，白羽瞳盛了一碗粥放在他面前，问“猫儿，你感觉怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”展耀还有点发懵

“……我是问你那里感觉怎么样，有没有不舒服？”白羽瞳唇角含笑，一只手抚上他的腰侧轻轻揉着，道“昨晚后来我没控制住，你还疼不疼？”

“你还说——”展耀咬牙，忽又觉出哪里不对劲儿，睁大眼睛道“你的伤是不是完全好了！还故意骗我，想要我主动在上面？”

“我看猫儿不也是很享受嘛！”白羽瞳狡黠的眨了眨眼

“白—羽—瞳！”某猫儿这下彻底炸毛了

“哎呀！我的肩膀！猫儿，我肩上的伤刚好——啊！那也不能咬胳膊啊......”罪有应得的某鼠儿挣扎着

病房里发出一声声惨叫，不过门口的护士们置若罔闻，因为刚才病人特意嘱咐过，无论出了什么事都不要进去！

《伪三》番外小剧场：

*两名主治医生（听到白羽瞳病房传来的惨叫声）：怎么回事？VIP怎么了，你们怎么都站在外面？

*四名护士（拦住医生）：徐医生赵医生，VIP不让进去！

*两名主治医生：不让进就不进了，VIP出了什么事怎么办？

*其中一个小护士侧耳一听：好像没动静了！

（呼啦一下门被推开，四个护士两个医生全挤进来了，结果......）

病房餐桌旁站着的两人正紧紧搂在一起，吻得仿佛忘记了全世界~~~

（尴尬不已的护士和医生迅速退了出去！）

*展耀：呼......小白快放开我！这下全被看到了！我说了放开！你还……你往哪儿摸呢？！

*白羽瞳：疼疼疼......啊！！！

（VIP病房里再次传来凄惨的叫声，不过这次医生和护士都选择眼观鼻鼻观心，当做没听见了！）

*白羽瞳：唉！今天又是被爱咬人的猫儿欺负的一天~

*展耀：胡说！谁爱咬人？不对，谁欺负你了！明明是你欺负我……


End file.
